There Is A Time
by mrsnewmans12
Summary: So, when she began falling in love with the new and improve Draco Malfoy, it came as a shock to this heroine. She wasn’t just a girl that survived the war, she was working in earnest to fix those that were also broken from the war, including herself.
1. Prologue

Prologue

There Is A Time

St. Mungo's was known for housing and treating the sick, and possibly the crazy. After the war, St. Mungo's was packed with heroes and survivors of the war. What Death Eaters that hadn't been killed or caught was in hiding, and some were even in a special ward at St. Mungo's. Those that were hurt, battered, or ones who had "turned" during the war to fight against Voldemort-ones that may have been tortured for fighting against him. In this ward was the Malfoy family. Voldemort's right hand family turned against him. That is the one thing Hermione didn't understand.

So, when she began falling in love with the new and improve Draco Malfoy, it came as a shock to this heroine. She wasn't just a girl that survived the war, she was working in earnest to fix those that were also broken from the war, including herself.

***So this is just an opener. I plan on updating tomorrow! :) Also, I have to start updating my other fics. It has been a while, a lot has went on in my life.. So, this is going to be a distraction. Hope everyone likes!! :)***


	2. Right after the war

_Right After The War_

"Is he coming around?" Ron asked, to no one in particular.

"It will probably be a while, don't you think Ron?" Hermione responded.

The war was finally over and Voldemort had been defeated by Harry. Although Harry gave us all quiet the scare. Fred had just been hit by the killing curse when Harry disappeared, only to be brought forth by Voldemort, claiming defeat. Poor Hagrid had to carry Harry's corpse. Thanks to Neville, who had killed the stupid snake, Nagini, was Voldemort able to be defeated. Nagini being the last horocrux, Voldemort was temporarily distracted.

Anyway, you know how the fight ended. Bellatrix Lestrange was finally killed by Mrs. Weasley, and Voldemort is gone. It's still hard to believe...

Harry kept going on about Snape and the Elder Wand. We're still waiting to find out what he was talking about, because right after he finished off Voldy, he pass out, right there in the Great Hall. We finally got him up to the hosptial wing to rest for Pompy to look after for a few minutes.

"Should we start cleaning up the mess?" Luna asked.

"No, we can wait a while. Let's tend to those that are hurt first." Mr. Weasley replied.

"Right. Let Harry stay here by himself with Death Eaters still at large." Hermione retorted.

"I'll watch over Harry." Kingsley said. Hermione nodded, turned and left, everyone else following her lead. They marched silently back tot he Great Hall, looking over the bodies of the dead and the hurt.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Bodies laid everywhere, those she knew personally, and some she had never seen. Many people had died to protect the world. Volemort and Bellatrix's bodies had already been removed from the Great Hall, probaby by Death Eater's that had gotten away. No one really noticed the only family that should have been captured sitting around.

Everyone gathered around the Weasley family, comforting them all with a small gesture of some kind. Fred's body laid sprawled out on the floor, his eyes glassy and his feet cold. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks lay cold beside him. Many cries of sorrow was heard through out the room. Hermione looked around and found small groups huddled, others running around between each healing as fast as they could.

"Ron, look." Hermione noticed the Malfoy family sitting at the Slytherin table that had been pushed again the wall before the fight.

"Wonder what they are doing here. Why haven't they ran yet?" Ron responded. She didn't answer, instead kept looking. Draco's eyes flashed up long enough to catch Hermione's gaze. He didn't have that resentful look, the hatred that is usually displayed in this features. His mother was clinging to his body, along with his father's. They truly looked like a broken, terrified, group; sitting along by themselves.

_Harry's POV_

Harry woke up to find his bed surrounded by gifts and flowers. No one was around, the rest of the beds were empty. Madame Pompey wasn't anywhere around. A folded piece of paper laid by his glasses, of which he had just put on. Pulling the parchment to his face, he found the small scribbles belonged to Hermione.

_Harry,_

_We are all so proud of you. So much needs to be cleaned up. We are all sorry we couldn't have been here when you woke up. Everything is in turmoil, with the Death Eaters still at large. Kingsley will be right outside, don't worry. We wouldn't leave you alone. We're all waiting to see you. Come join us when you feel up to it._

_Hermione_

Harry smiled and refolded the paper along the creases. He lied back in order to rest a few more minutes longer. He couldn't belive it. He defeated Voldemort and he would no longer haunt him and his friends. Now, he could finish school and get back together with Ginny, and others could live their lives in peace.

Almost into dreamland, he heard a rustling of cloak and shoveling of feet. He looked up and saw no one. Sure his mind was not playing tricks on him, he grabbed his wand and slowly got off of the bed. He walked slowly and quietly towards the doors that led to the darked halls.

"Harry?" said the voice. Harry turned around. Narcissa Malfoy stood there, her eyes still blood shot from crying. Harry back away slowly. Lucius walked up behind her.

"What do you want?" Harry asked. He couldn't fathom the reason that the Malfoy's hadn't been locked up, "Why are you here?"

"To thank you." Narcissa replied. She moved a step closer and Harry saw the silent tears, "You saved us all, Harry."

"Narcissa, let's go." Lucius said, grabbing her elbow to steer her away. Harry could tell Lucius didn't want to be there, let along was he thankful, "We have to get out of here."

Narcissa's eyes sparkled into the moon light that was shining through the windows. She yanked her arm from Lucius' grasp and leaned towards Harry. She flung her arms around his neck and broke into sobs once more. Harry, who had stiffened, slowly began to hug her back. Lucius wasn't happy with this developement. He began to pry his wife's hands away from Harry to pull her away. Before she finally let go, she whispered into Harry's ear, "Save us."

Harry didn't know what to think, standing there gaping as they disappeared out of the hospital doors. Harry climbed back into his bed and fell back asleep.

_While that happened...  
Hermione's POV_

Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the survivors began cleaning up and restoring Hogwarts. Family members began making plans for funerals and taking the bodies to another location. Nurses from St. Mungo's began showing up to help, being that Pompey was busy with Harry, to help nurse and take care of some that were hit one too manny times with the wrong curses. Hermione watched in wonder as they did their jobs.

"Ron, I think I want to do this after school." she pointed towards the white uniforms. She heard Ron snort, "What Ronald? What is funny?"

He looked at her with playful and tear filled eyes, "Nothing 'Mione. I just can't wait to get the future started." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Our future." He smiled, and leadned down to press his lips to hers. She kissed back until she heard someone clear their throat. They broke apart to find Draco Malfoy standing there.

"What Malfoy?" Ron asked, through gritted teeth.

"I just wanted to say thanks. Potter saved my life and I will always owe him, but you two helped bring down Voldemort. My family is going now. You won't see me anymore after tonight. Please thank Potter for me." Draco said. His eyes glued to Hermione's. He then gave a curt nod and walked away into the darkness of the entrance hall.

"That was weird." Hermione said, a puzzling look covering her facial features.

"Forget Malfoy." Ron said, and she did. Malfoy didn't cross her mind and she didn't think of him when they were lying Fred, Lupin, and Tonks to rest. She didn't think of him when she went home to an empty house. She didn't think of him when she returned to Hogwarts for her final three months of school. She didn't think of him when she passed all of her N.E.W.T.S. and she didn't think of him when she began her job at St. Mungo's only a year later.

When the Malfoy family was pronounced missing in the Daily Prophet, she didn't think for a second. The night of the war, when Harry woke up and told them of Narcissa's request, didn't cross her mind. Nothing to do with the Malfoy's ever found its way into Hermione's life ever again. When Ron proposed and Harry and Ginny got back together, no one thought to wonder why Malfoy wasn't there to laugh and curse them under his breath. It wasn't until her first day on the job did the Malfoy's cross her mind.

Walking into the elevator to take her to her office on the fourth floor, Hermione was fazed. She looked at her ring and smiled, she was so happy. She got to her office and found a folder on her desk. She pushed it aside and looked over old cases that she was working on. The Longbottoms were passed into her care as well as Pansy Parkinson. She didn't really have a hard day at work. Around lunch time, she decided to look into the folder. Her new case was an entire family. The family was found a month or two earlier and brought into St. Mungo's. They had been missing and when found, they were all three on the verge of death.

No names were in the file, just a room number. She got up and walked out of her office, holding the file in her hand. Getting back onto the elevator, she pressed the 3 button and felt her stomach lurch as the elevator went down. Walking into room 340, she gasped when she saw an 19 year old Draco Malfoy.

"Draco?" Hermione asked. His eyes found hers and she gasped again when she saw the depths and the bruises around his eyes. His mother was asleep in the bed beside him and Lucius was being held onto his bed with magic. They had all been through something horrible, and now it was Hermione's job to fix them.

***I hope you like this chapter!!!  
Please review if so! :)  
Can't wait to write chapter 3.  
If you find ANY mistakes,  
Please let me know. I do not have  
a BETA.***

**Twilightmaniac08**


End file.
